Algo más sobre Renata
by Sirlaye
Summary: Renata es una niña mexicana muy especial, creada por Sorg-esp, quien muy amablemente me la presta para presentarles la Magia Mexicana dentro del potterverso sorg-expandido.


**Algo más sobre Renata. **

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_**Este es un mini-fic acerca un personaje creado originalmente por Sorg-esp, dentro de su fantástica expansión del Potterverso donde vive la familia mágica española por excelencia. Si no los conoces ¿a qué esperas para leer sobre ellos? **_

_**Para dar un poco de contexto, les presento un fragmento de la aparición original de Renata en "Cooperación Mágica Internacional o Cómo educar niños mágicos", con permiso de su autora, Sorg- esp.**_

_**

* * *

**_

…_**.la niña mexicana se llamaba Renata Deveraux.**_

_**Mencía se la quedó mirando asombrada. Era bajita, tenía el pelo negro espeso peinado en una trenza prieta y gruesa que casi le llegaba a la cintura, la cara ovalada, la piel tostada y, lo más sorprendente de todo, unos ojazos azules almendrados enmarcados en unas pestañas larguísimas.**_

_**- Mi padre es canadiense. Quebecois. Mis abuelos fueron a México de vacaciones y les gustó tanto que se quedaron.- Explicó la niña sin necesidad de que Mencía hubiera preguntado. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a contar aquello a menudo.**_

_**- Entonces por lo menos debes ser bilingüe.- Comentó Mencía admirada. La niña sonrió.**_

_**- En realidad, soy trilingüe.-**_

_**- ¡Qué suerte!-**_

_**La niña sonrió halagada.**_

_**- Mi hermano ha ido a parar ahí.- dijo señalando el grupo de Hufflepuff, que estaba compuesto además por una sudafricana y un australiano. Un niño muy parecido a Renata les sonrió y saludó con la mano. - Parece que falta uno.- Comentó la niña…**_

_**Roberto, el hermano de Renata … tenía trece años, se parecía mucho a ella excepto en los ojos, que eran muy oscuros, y le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando se reía.**_

**El balonazo.**

**26 de agosto del 2010. **

Este año habían revuelto de nuevo los grupos, pero por suerte había quedado con su amiga María, de forma que el cambio no era tan traumático.

A la hora del recreo, Renata y María se reunieron para compartir el lunch y caminar por la escuela mientras platicaban sobre las vacaciones. Pasaron con precaución por las canchas de fútbol improvisadas a lo largo del patio, ya que los chicos suelen estar tan concentrados en el juego que no ven nada más que el balón, pelota o envase de frutsi* que patean como si la vida les fuera en ello.

A Renata en particular nunca le ha llamado la atención el fútbol y siendo sincera, tampoco los deportes de equipo en general. Pero hizo una excepción por Mencía, con quien había disfrutado mucho jugando al balón mano durante sus vacaciones en Santader. Sonrió al recordar a su amiga española. Entonces escuchó un grito, varias exclamaciones de advertencia…pero ya era tarde.

Un balón acababa de golpearla en el abdomen. Renata, doblándose del dolor y abriendo la boca como un pescado fuera del agua, trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Escuchó algunas risas. Un niño de sexto se acercó a ella, tratando de ocultar la risa y aparentando preocupación.

En medio del dolor y sin haber recuperado del todo la respiración, Renata era incapaz de hablar, pero por su mente pasó una retahíla de malas palabras en los tres idiomas que conocía. Su amiga se acercó, la sostuvo y miró preocupada su expresión adolorida. Pero no alcanzó a comprender lo que ocurría en su interior.

El niño de sexto recuperó su balón y se quedó mirando a Renata, ahora sí preocupado. ¿Qué tal si de verdad le había hecho daño? ¿Lo llevarían a la dirección y llamarían a sus padres?

A Renata esos cuantos segundos le parecieron días. No podía respirar bien y sentía como si la hubieran partido por la mitad. Miró al niño de sexto, ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, sosteniendo el inerte balón. Pensó: "¡Estúpidos balones! ¡LOS ODIO!". La frase se repitió como un eco y fue cobrando fuerza. Renata lo sintió y supo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Podría haber intentado detenerlo, pero entre el dolor y la rabia quedaba muy poco espacio para la razón. Miró fijamente el balón y un segundo después, con un estruendo terrible, la frágil cubierta sintética explotó en las manos del niño de sexto.

Pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta.

El niño trastabilleó, parpadeó sorprendido, gritó y luego cayó de sentón, con trizas de balón aún en sus manos.

Todos alrededor se llevaron las manos a los oídos asustados, incluida Renata. Nadie rió al ver al niño en el piso, tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas.

Sonó el timbre. El recreo había terminado. Durante un minuto nadie reaccionó. Entonces llegaron corriendo los profesores, que habían escuchado el sonido de la explosión. Preguntaron qué había pasado, ayudaron al chico a levantarse y obligaron a los demás a regresar a sus respectivos salones. María se retiró muy a su pesar, dejándola con una profesora y el niño de sexto.

Renata miró al niño, que se limpió los mocos disimuladamente con la manga del suéter y consiguió recuperar la compostura, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Vamos a la enfermería, niños.- dice la profesora, una joven que Renata no reconoció. Y tomándolos a ambos por los hombros los condujo al consultorio escolar.

El doctor, un hombre de edad madura atendió primero a Renata. Le dio un analgésico y recomendó que no hiciera mucha fuerza ni se estirara durante algunos días. Ella salió del consultorio preguntándose qué pasaría con su compañero de sexto.

Durante el resto del día permaneció más callada de lo habitual. María la miraba preocupada, pensando que su amiga se sentía afectada aún por el balonazo. Y en realidad era así, pero no se trataba de un dolor físico, sino de un malestar moral. No podía dejar de pensar que, durante un instante, se sintió satisfecha de que el balón explotara. Una parte de ella había aprobado el daño causado, diciendo "Se lo tiene merecido. Lo pensara dos veces antes de patear de nuevo un tonto balón". Luego apareció un terrible sentimiento de culpa, que no ahogó esa voz malévola. Y la lucha entre ambas partes la mantuvo en vilo hasta la hora de la salida. Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de su amiga, bastante cariacontecida. Lo más seguro era que su madre ya se habría enterado del incidente. La que le esperaba.

Tal como temía, en lugar de su hermano mayor, en la puerta la estaba esperando su madre, quien con una sola mirada dejó en claro que no estaba contenta. Sin mediar palabra caminaron hasta la parada del autobús. El resto del trayecto transcurrió en el mismo pesado silencio.

Fue hasta que traspusieron el umbral de la modesta casita urbana que ocupaban cuando su madre por fin habló:

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado, señorita?-

El énfasis que su madre puso en la última palabra hizo que a Renata le temblaran las rodillas. Tomó aire, como para darse valor y luego, con el tono más tranquilo que pudo dijo:

- Un tonto niño de sexto me dio un balonazo en la panza... y luego yo hice explotar su balón.-

- ¡Ay, hija!- Su madre negó con la cabeza, mostrando su decepción. Ese simple gesto hizo que Renata se sintiera peor que si le hubiera echado un largo sermón.- ¿Y sabes que le pasó al pobre chamaco?- preguntó la señora morenita, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- No.- respondió ella escuetamente, mirando su libreta de tareas como si fuera la cosa más interesante de este lado del río Bravo.

- Pues se habrá quedado medio sordo, por lo menos.- dijo su madre, con cierto retintín que no pasó desapercibido a Renata.

- Supongo.- dijo ella en tono compungido.

La perspectiva de haber dejado a sordo a un compañero la hacía sentir terrible. Y es que al niño de sexto, por ser maguel*, no le podía dar orejas mágicas extensibles para compensar el daño hecho en un momento de rabia.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual sólo se escuchaba el trajinar de la madre en la cocina. Luego de un momento, Renata se acercó despacito y abrazando a su madre, susurró con voz ahogada:

- Ma…¡de veras lo siento! Me siento tan mal….- y lo que seguía se hizo ininteligible entre sollozos.

Durante algunos minutos, sólo se escuchó un sonido amortiguado por los brazos amorosos de una madre.

Cuando Renata se hubo calmado, su madre sonrió. Y limpiando sus lágrimas, le hizo reflexionar acerca de las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por la rabia siendo una persona mágica. Ya antes habían hablado de la responsabilidad que viene aparejada al poder, sea de la clase que sea, y especialmente cuando se trata de manipular la naturaleza, pero fue en ese momento que Renata se propuso firmemente asumir esa responsabilidad.

Su madre, al darse cuenta de esto, pensó que valía la pena ir un poco más allá y le propuso un plan para compensar al niño de sexto, que Renata aceptó encantada.

Al día siguiente, al volver del recreo, sobre el pupitre del niño de sexto, apareció como por arte de magia un reluciente balón, con una nota amarilla adherida que decía:

"Cuídalo y trata de no pegarle a nadie con él porque en serio duele mucho."

El niño de sexto examinó sonriente la flamante pelota. ¡Qué lástima sería ensuciar semejante lujo en el patio de la escuela! Y pensó que para jugar al fútbol en el recreo más valía una botella aplastada de frutsi. La cual, además, si te pega en la panza no te saca el aire.

Renata sigue odiando los balones. Pero ya no los hace explotar.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_**Frutsi: Marca de un popular refresco sabor frutas adicionado con vitaminas que se vende en las tienditas escolares de todo México. Mi favorito es el sabor guayaba.**_

_**Maguel: Lo mismo que muggle, sólo que en pronunciación mexicana, que viene de la española. Se considera más políticamente correcto que "ingenuo" o "borrego" que se usan en forma peyorativa.**_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Aún tengo otras cositas por ahí acerca de Renata, que son una introducción a la Magia Mexicana, que se inspira en la fántastica expansión de Sorg-esp. Seguiré trabajando sobre esto pero no sé cuando podré publicar algo más, en caso de que llegue a haber alguien interesado, les agradezco su paciencia.  
**_


End file.
